Snowed In
by sheltie
Summary: As Team Natsu heads on a mission in a mountain village they get caught in a snow storm. What makes it worse is Natsu and Wnedy are separated from the others. Natsu/Wendy friendship in this. Oneshot.


**Snowed In**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is my third Fairy Tail story and I had planned on doing a Natsu/Lucy, but my muse had other ideas. So this is a Natsu/Wendy, but more of a friendship thing than romance. Due to Wendy's young age I feel uncomfortable doing that kind of thing in a way. Natsu will be out of character in this since my way of writing Natsu won't always match up with the canon Natsu. I'll do my best to stay as close as I can, but I can't make any guarantees. This takes place after the Oración Seis arc, but before Edolas arc. So hope you enjoy my third Fairy Tail story.**

* * *

Team Natsu, which consisted of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza, Wendy and Carla. They were Fairy Tail's strongest team really. Though with them being the strongest team meant they also caused the most damage when they went out on missions. But they got the job done even if sometimes, well most of the time, they didn't get the full reward for it due to how much destruction they had caused when completing the job.

Team Natsu were on a job that a village had posted wanting their help to eliminate monsters that had been plaguing them. The reward was good and Lucy was pleased since it meant she could pay her rent. But as they made their trek up to the village, which was nested into a side of a mountain side, a freak snow storm hit.

"WHY THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO SNOW NOW!" Lucy screamed.

"It's bad, I can barely see ahead" Gray said as he trudged forward on wearing pants. The cold not affecting him.

"We should look for shelter" Erza said.

"Aye, hey Natsu! Natsu?" Happy called.

"Wendy?" Carla called.

"OH NO!" Happy cried.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"We can't find Natsu or Wendy it seems" Carla said as she tried her best to keep her composure.

"What are we going to do?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Natsu can handle it. He doesn't get cold" Gray said.

"What about Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Well, hopefully she is with Natsu" Gray said.

"We need to find shelter now before we lose each other" Erza said.

So the group looked for a place to wait out the storm.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile a little further up Natsu and Wendy were trying to find a place to wait out the storm. They had realized they had gotten separated from the others about the same time as the others did really.

"This bad" Wendy said as she had a blanket wrapped around her petite body. It didn't really help that much.

"Come on" Natsu said.

They found a cave and they cautiously checked it out. It seemed empty and dry, which was good. It was also deep enough to be out of the blistering cold wind and whipping snow. Wendy though was still shivering. Natsu found some dry leaves and sticks and small branches. He gathered them up and started a fire.

Wendy huddled over it trying to get warm.

Natsu watched and frowned as Wendy was still shivering. He hated seeing a teammate in this condition and he made a decision. Especially with Wendy since she was a fellow Dragon Slayer like him and he also thought of her as a little sister. So he was extra protective with her at times.

Wendy was so focused trying to get warm that she didn't see Natsu move. He grabbed her by the waist causing her to squeal in surprise. Then she was plopped into Natsu's lap.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked confused.

"You're cold, I'll warm you up. My body is always unnaturally warm due to me being a fire mage" Natsu said.

Wendy just nodded with red cheeks.

"You don't have to do this Natsu" she said with her voice full of shyness and nervousness.

"Why not, we're friends" Natsu said smiling.

Wendy sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm herself in her new position. She then got comfortable with one of Natsu's arms wrapped around her waist loosely. She was getting warm she had to admit, better than the fire since it was warmth by contact.

"Hey Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah" Natsu responded.

"Could you, um, tell me some stories?" Wendy asked meekly.

"Stories?" Natsu asked confused.

"Yeah, like of you and the other when you were kids in Fairy Tail" Wendy said.

Natsu hesitated since he knew Wendy was still getting over the loss of her guild even though it never really existed in the first place. It still hurt to know all those memories you made were with people that never actually existed.

"Please" Wendy pleaded.

"Fine" Natsu said with a sigh.

So the pink-haired Dragon Slayer told her stories from when he was younger and being in Fairy Tail with a young Gray and Erza. Of course he boasted on all of his fights with Gray and Erza even exaggerating them. Wendy knew this, but listened. She even giggled at all the fights he and Gray had and then how the two would try and fight Erza only to get their clocks cleaned by the redhead.

"So you and Gray were always fighting, even back then" Wendy giggled.

"Yeah, someone had to teach that ice princess a lesson, stupid pervert" Natsu muttered.

"And Erza was always the one breaking you two up" Wendy said.

"Yeah" Natsu said with a bit of a frown.

He was unhappy that he still hadn't be able to beat Erza even after all this time. But he shook that thought off and went back to telling Wendy more stories. He told ones about other guild members.

"No way, Mira so nice. There's no way she was like that" Wendy said shocked as Natsu told her how Mirajane used to act when she was younger.

"It's true, she and Erza were big rivals with each other. They trashed the guild hall as much as Gray and I, maybe even more. They were both very, very scary" Natsu said as he shivered involuntarily as he remembered some of Mirajane and Erza's clashes.

"So what changed?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Lisanna" Natsu said quietly.

"Who is Lisanna, I don't think I've ever seen her around the guild hall?" Wendy asked.

"She's-she's dead" Natsu choked out.

Wendy could sense this was sensitive topic.

"You don't have to continue" she said.

"No, you should know, it's a part of the history of Fairy Tail" Natsu said shaking his head of his sad thoughts.

Wendy listened how Lisanna was really his first friend at Fairy Tail and how she and him hatched the egg that Happy was in. The young dragon slayer felt she was knowing Lisanna from just what Natsu was telling her.

"She sounded very nice" she said.

"Yeah, you and Lisanna would've gotten along great" Natsu said with a wistful expression.

"So, what other stories do you know?" Wendy asked wanting to move on and not have Natsu linger any more on what was a painful memory.

As the cold winds howled outside Natsu told Wendy stories and she was feeling more and more connected to her new home, Fairy Tail than before. It also helped that Natsu warm body kept her warm too. Soon she fell asleep. Natsu saw this and smiled.

/Scene Break/

Natsu awoke feeling very stiff and sore. He then looked down to see Wendy still asleep in his lap.

_It was worth the pain_ he thought.

Wendy woke up a bit confused then remembered where she was sleeping and blushed.

"Morning" Natsu greeted.

"Morning" Wendy said shyly as she got off of Natsu's lap.

"It sounds like the storm is over" Natsu said.

Wendy nodded.

They headed out to the mouth of the cave and found a wall of snow blocking it. Natsu melted it and they stepped out into the bright sun. The two dragon slayers had to shield their eyes for a few moments to get used to the piercing light. Once their eyes got adjusted they looked around.

"We should go and find the others, they're probably worried about us" Wendy suggested.

"Yeah, I guess" Natsu said he was split he wanted to go forward to the village and kick some monster butt. Then there was the other side of him that wanted to find his friends and make sure they are alright.

"HEY NATSU, WENDY!"

This had the two dragon slayers turn their heads and find Gray, Erza, and Lucy coming up with Carla and Happy flying ahead.

"Natsu, I was so worried you'd turn into a popsicle" Happy cried.

"What are you talking about buddy?" Natsu asked confused.

"Happy had all these wild scenarios running through his head of when we find you" Lucy sighed with exasperation.

"Hi Carla" Wendy greeted.

"Honestly child, you made me worried" Carla said.

"I'm fine, Natsu kept me warm" Wendy said.

This had Gray, Lucy and Erza look at Natsu.

"Nothing happened, I swear. I just remember some of the survival teachings we got when we were kids" Natsu said as he waved his hands in front of him like he was trying to fend Lucy, Gray and Erza off.

"I see. Well, lets get going. We're close" Erza said in a way that said the topic was over and done with.

"Right, time to kick some monster butt!" Natsu shouted happily.

"AYE!" Happy shouted with the same enthusiasm as Natsu.

Gray rolled his eyes while Lucy sighed and shook her head. Wendy just smiled.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: and this one is finished. The ending of this was tricky for me to write since I was a bit lost on where to go. So I did what I thought was best. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
